Creature of Habit
by Bella-Jade83
Summary: Sheldon Cooper finds out that he's not always a creature of habit, all he has to do is banish a certain someone to find out. This is my take on what should have happened during The Panty Piñata Polarization.


**CREATURE OF HABIT**

"_**Oh." Sheldon was startled upon closing his apartment door to find Penny with raised brows, leaning against the wall next to the stairs. "Hello."**_

"_**Time to do your laundry huh?" Penny said to Sheldon, looking at him as he held his laundry basket.**_

"_**It's Saturday night. Saturday is laundry night." Sheldon then started to descend down the stairs.**_

"_**I know. Every Saturday at 8:15." Penny followed Sheldon down the stairs. "Easy to anticipate." That last comment made Sheldon looked back at her. **_

"_**What are you implying?" Sheldon continued down the stairs.**_

"_**I'm implying that you're a creature of habit…"**_

Sheldon sat in his room contemplating the events that occurred thus far. Earlier in the week Sheldon gave Penny two strikes within a two-minute time span – causing him to banish her from his apartment – as per his three strikes and you're out rule.

The first strike was a prior offense that occurred on March 18th, when she sent him Internet banalities.

The second strike, she touched his food.

Third and final strike, she sat in his spot…taking a stand, metaphorically.

Now it was a back and forth battle to see who would knuckle under first. But this time Penny went too far and ruined laundry night by purposely using all of the washer machines. So in return he hung her laundry on the telephone wire. When Penny banged on his door in search of her clothes, he was ready for her undoubted anger. Indeed Penny was shocked and angry upon finding out where her laundry ended up. She demanded he take them down but he held his ground and refused. When Leonard returned home, nothing was resolved and Penny stormed out of the apartment claiming that it was _"junior rodeo on."_

Oddly enough Penny's last statement didn't bother him. The fact that Penny wouldn't apologize also didn't bother him. But it was undeniable that something about the turn of events bothered him but he just couldn't place it.

When he broke it down and analyzed the laundry predicament, he always seemed to stop and ponder the beginning events. The looks he received from Penny flustered him for some reason. They've disputed and annoyed each other countless times before, this was nothing new but it definitely felt different than all those other times. And it irritated him profusely that he couldn't figure it out. This woman was getting under his skin in a way that he wasn't used to.

"_**I'm implying that you're a creature of habit…"**_

Those words kept ringing in his ears. On a normal basis Sheldon didn't mind admitting that this was a true statement. He did like to live by his routines. There was nothing wrong with routines but to have Penny say it that way, unnerved him greatly. That realization agitated Sheldon even more, why does he care what Penny thinks? He's never cared about anyone else's opinion before.

Standing up Sheldon made his way out of his room. He had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. When Sheldon entered the living room he saw Leonard leaning over his desk writing something down.

"Where are you going?" Leonard questioned.

"To Penny's."

"Are you going to apologize?"

Sheldon didn't answer he just simply walked out of the apartment. He stood in front of Penny's door with a raised hand ready to knock his signature knock.

"…_**You're a creature of habit…"**_

Sheldon huffed at the notion and dropped his hand to the doorknob. With a flick of his wrist and a twitch of his eye, he opened the door and entered Penny's apartment.

"_**Well, then may I suggest you get a very long stick and play panty piñata."**_

Sheldon was pleased to see the sight before him. He knew that in the long run Penny always listens to what he says despite the fact she will never admit it.

Penny looked up from duct taping her broom and mop together and saw Sheldon staring at her intensely. Penny's blood boiled with anger.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Penny gave Sheldon a heated glare then continued to furiously wrap her cleaning supplies together, her lips tightly sealed in determination.

"_**Woman, you are playing with forces beyond your ken."**_

"_**Yeah, well, your ken can kiss my Barbie." **_

"_Kiss…Why would Penny even say such a thing?"_ Sheldon thought to himself, as he couldn't help his eyes from setting upon her lips.

"Ok Sheldon, I'm gonna ask you again." Penny stood up looking expectantly at him, _piñata stick_ grasped in one hand. "What do you want?"

Sheldon stood stock still, staring intently at Penny, his gaze once again landing on her lips. His pulse began to race wildly. His stomach fluttered. His breathing increased. He felt a warm flush in his cheeks. His palms began to sweat. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was going on. This feeling, whatever it was, was entirely new to him.

"Sheldon?" Penny moved around her coffee table and inched her way closer to Sheldon who still stood by her door.

"Did you not hear me?" Penny asked in annoyance. "What do you want Sheldon?" Penny narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have time for anymore of your games!"

Sheldon snapped out of his inner turmoil and locked eyes with Penny. Her eyes were challenging, a look he was used to from her, but this time it caused uncharacteristic feelings from him. Annoyed with his own feelings, which intensified by her words and heated glare, Sheldon knew he wasn't about to _knuckle under_.

Sheldon reached his hand out and forcefully pulled Penny's cleaning supplies from her grasp. Penny looked from her now empty hand to Sheldon's now occupied hand to his face. With a deep breath Sheldon dropped the _piñata stick_, the sound it made as it hit the floor rang loudly in his ears.

"Sheldon what…are you doing?" The confusion was evident on Penny's face as well as in her voice.

"_**I'm implying that you're a creature of habit…"**_

"_**Yeah, well, your ken can kiss my Barbie."**_

Sheldon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. His eyes found Penny's lips again. But this time they didn't stop there, he let his eyes wander unabashedly. He noticed that Penny's breathing increased. And her cheeks and chest flushed. Was she experiencing the same symptoms as he? Was it arousal? Sheldon's head jerked back at the thought. Why would he think such a thing?

"_Surely that couldn't be what's happening to me, much less to Penny…she would never…not towards me..."_ Sheldon thought to himself and even in his own mind he heard the desperate hope of possibility which confused him.

Sheldon stepped forward, his eyes locked intensely with Penny's. Penny sucked in a breath at Sheldon's sudden closeness. Before she had a chance to say anything, Sheldon placed both hands on Penny's cheeks and kissed her. Penny squeaked when Sheldon gently sucked on her bottom lip, trying to evoke a response from her.

Sheldon broke the kiss and searched Penny's eyes that were now dilated. He knew in that instant that it is in fact arousal that he was experiencing along with Penny. And at that moment he also knew that subconsciously – a part that he's hidden so well he didn't even know it existed – he's wanted to kiss Penny, amongst other things, for a long time now.

Further testing his newfound hypothesis, Sheldon slowly slid one hand to rest on Penny's hip. He then caressed Penny's left cheek with his knuckles then weaved his fingers through her beautiful blonde locks. Penny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at Sheldon's touch.

When Penny didn't protest to his touch, Sheldon decided to continued with his curiosity, wanting to see how far she'll let him go before she stopped him, because surely she would, at least that's what he figured.

Sheldon bent his head down and his lips found the side of her neck. Penny shivered as his lips then his tongue traced a smooth line of skin. Sheldon licked his way up to nimble softly on Penny's earlobe. He then proceeded to kiss along her jaw. When Penny felt Sheldon's hot breath linger above her lips she opened her eyes to see the darkest pair of blue eyes she's ever seen in her life.

"Penny…" Sheldon whispered, licking his lips in anticipation.

Before Sheldon can say another word, Penny's got her tongue in his mouth and she's thrusting against his tongue like there's no time to lose. Penny reached up and clawed frantically at Sheldon's shoulders, desperately trying to get closer, intensifying the kiss. Sheldon brought Penny's body flushed against him, his hands now sliding underneath her spaghetti strap shirt at her lower back.

"_**I'm implying that you're a creature of habit…"**_

Sheldon wanted to tell Penny that her earlier statement is completely false now. He isn't a creature of habit…with his hands roaming her body; his tongue dancing deliciously with hers, proves it. This right here goes above and beyond all his normal habits. With that in mind, that was the sole reason why he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to ruin the moment with words that can wait till later…that is if he could remember them later because right now all he seems to be able to focus on is Penny and the wonderful feelings that she's awoken in him.

"Sheldon…" Penny broke Sheldon from his thoughts. "Bedroom…" She licked his bottom lip. "Now…" Penny then tugged on that lip with her teeth.

Penny brought her hands down from Sheldon's shoulder and grabbed his hands, walking backwards, leading him to her room with lips locked once again.

Penny's hands found the bottom of Sheldon's layers of shirts and started to pull them up once they were inside her bedroom. With help from Sheldon, Penny successfully striped him of his shirts. Next, Penny's top came off revealing her naked breasts. Sheldon marveled at the sight and Penny grinned at him, flinging her flip-flops off then shimming out of her pants.

Seeing Penny standing before him in only her panties, Sheldon awkwardly took his socks and shoes off. Penny giggled when Sheldon fumbled with his pants, somehow managing to get one of his foot tangled as he tried to take his pants off without breaking eye contact with her.

Finally getting his foot out, Sheldon stumbled, his body colliding into Penny's, tackling her onto the bed. Sheldon was mortified, only he could be so clumsy in the mist of coitus. So much for having a great start, surely Penny would come to her senses and stop everything before it gets even more awkward and embarrassing.

"Oh…" Penny moaned breathlessly as she felt Sheldon's erection rub against her thigh, bringing up her other leg to wrap around his hip.

Penny's lips then found Sheldon's, trying to erase his discouragement. Sheldon laughed to himself. Here he was, the one that initiated this to begin with, and Penny was yet again taking the lead. _Big ol' five_. Sheldon moaned in displeasure when Penny broke the kiss. He watched as she scooted to lie in the center of the bed, beckoning him to come to her.

Sheldon kneeled in between Penny's legs, looking down at her. He then placed his hands on either side of her head that rested on her pillows. Leaning down, Sheldon captured Penny's lips once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lower himself, the two moaned when their heated bodies touched. Feeling Penny's breasts pressed tightly against his chest did things to him he couldn't even explain.

Bringing his hands up, starting from her underarm, Sheldon slowly trailed them down, teasingly rubbing the sides of Penny's breasts, her ribs then down to rest on her hips, fingers hooked into her panties. Sitting up, Sheldon just as slowly took off Penny's panties. Penny's breath hitched at Sheldon's intense heated stare.

Sheldon sat on his heels, his mind going completely blank as he saw Penny's beautiful naked form for the first time. There lied a woman so open, so vulnerable and hungrily awaiting his touch. Had he been any other man, this wouldn't be a problem. But he's not just any other man; he's Dr. Sheldon Cooper Ph.D. and this is way beyond his realm of habit. This is uncharted territory. But like the real scientist that he is, with any new experiment you had to keep testing and testing until the correct data is achieved. And that's what he planned on doing because he desperately wants to permanently map out Penny's body in his mind to store forever.

With shaky hands Sheldon placed both his hands on Penny's knees, gently nudging them further apart. Penny held her bottom lip tightly between her teeth trying to surpass a moan. Sheldon hasn't actually _really touched_ her yet but she could feel herself getting dangerously close to the edge just by his determine stare alone. Which was just absolutely crazy!

The seconds passed and this time Penny couldn't hold the moan from escaping her lips as she felt Sheldon's fingers stroking patterns on her thighs, as they made their way down to her center. She gasps at the sensation when she felt a lone finger enter her. When a second finger was added, Penny clutched her comforter for dear life.

Sheldon was fascinated by the different emotions he enticed from Penny and how she instinctively rocked into his touch. His fingers searched and probed inside her. Sheldon crooked his finger upward and started circling insistently.

Although Penny seemed to be in great pleasure from his ministrations, Sheldon felt like it just wasn't enough, not only for her but for himself as well. He wanted to explore Penny's body every way imaginable. He wanted to touch and kiss every patch of skin that he could. Sheldon's mind wandered to a video Howard sent him, one that earned him a strike but Sheldon couldn't help but wonder if Penny would be as responsive as the woman in the video.

Penny opened her eyes when she felt Sheldon stop. She swallowed hard and gritted her teeth when she saw Sheldon lower his head. The moment his wet tongue lapped hard against her clitoris, Penny was screaming over the edge, bucking her hips against him. The pressure was just too much.

The fact that its Sheldon that's making her lose control is too much. For God's sake the man wouldn't even eat food that was touched by another person…so for him to do this – is just too much. He wasn't supposed to know how to crack her this way. The roles are supposed to be reversed. She's supposed crack him. But she didn't, he did. And he did it magnificently.

Penny whimpers a little as the aftershocks of her pleasure ripples through her.

Sheldon once again sat up and watched Penny clench and unclench her fists from gripping her comforter, still riding out her orgasm. Sheldon licked his lips and tasted Penny. It was a unique taste, one that could only be described as Penny. It was a silly notion – which he knew but he didn't care. He can't imagine anyone else having such a sweet taste.

"Sheldon…how…" Penny finally found her voice but couldn't even finish her sentence.

Sheldon had an assumption of what her question was but for his own sake he wasn't going to answer. He didn't think that Penny would appreciate that Howard Wolowitz help aid her pleasure…well technically…not really. But Lord knows Howard wouldn't see it that way. He would be pleased to know that little tidbit – although its one he'll never ever know.

Sidestepping that question along with wanting to continue his exploration, Sheldon picked up one of Penny's legs to kiss and caress. He repeated the action to her other leg as well, all the while Penny's moans never subsided.

Sheldon then dipped his head down and placed a kiss at Penny's navel, darting his tongue out to circle it. He smirked when he felt her muscles constrict. Painfully slow, Sheldon kissed, licked and nipped Penny's entire abdomen.

When he reached her breasts he teasingly licked the underside causing her to shiver. Sheldon then paid Penny's breasts with the same attention he did to her abdomen – this gaining an even powerful response.

Next came Penny's arms. Sheldon proceeded to kiss and tease each one. Lastly Sheldon found his lips on her neck, earning a little moan at the contact.

Throughout his exploration, Sheldon noticed that Penny has five different moans.

**Anticipation** – when their bodies touched for the first time.

**Surprise** – when he licked between her fingers, she was obviously unaware that she found that pleasurable.

**Pleading/Begging** – when his fingers stroked her thighs and center.

**Orgasmic** – when she climaxed.

**Content** – when he kissed her lips.

Being honest with himself, he found great pleasure from her content moan. It was the faintest of moans, but he heard it, it was a little mewling sound. Kind of like a cat's purr. That thought brought a genuine smile to his face.

_Soft Kitty… purr, purr, purr…_

Sheldon abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when a groan escaped his lips. He lifted his head to see an evil smirk displayed across Penny's face. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even feel when Penny slid her hand into his underwear, stroking his painfully hard length. Sheldon dropped his head to rest his forehead against Penny's shoulder as she steadily increases the pace of her strokes. His hips are moving in time with her rhythm, but it's just not enough.

Reaching down, Sheldon stopped and pulled Penny's hand away. Her smirk quickly faded – not wanting Penny to misunderstand his intentions, he kissed her deeply. Smiling into the kiss Penny brought her hands to the waistband of his underwear and started pushing them down. Hurriedly, Sheldon help Penny discard the last bit of barrier that kept them from being one.

With his forehead pressed against Penny's, eyes locked on hers, Sheldon slides inside her in one long, perfect thrust. They both shudder and moan at the sensation of their heated skin sliding against one another as Sheldon slowly starts to move.

Sheldon hasn't even been inside her that long but Penny is already seeing signs of her appending climax – she can only imagine how Sheldon feels, she at least has one over him.

Sheldon's hands land on her hips, his grip almost too tight but wonderfully good. His thrusts are controlled bursts of motion, measured out to rub the right way and hit the right spot to bring Penny maximum pleasure.

When she presses against him, Sheldon is so deep inside her that her pleasure has nowhere to go. Her nails press hard into his back. Penny wrapped her legs around Sheldon's waist, clenching her inner muscles around him.

"Hmmm…Penny…" Sheldon fought for control.

He retaliation Sheldon let his right hand trail down between their joint bodies and roughly rubbed Penny's clit with abandonment, increasing the force of his thrusts. That was Penny's demise.

"SHELDON!" Her hips pressed into Sheldon's as she came instantly and violently

Sheldon groaned in satisfaction when her felt Penny's walls spasm around him. With one final thrust, his climax roared through him like a rocket on takeoff. It was so powerful, Sheldon thought he might pass out from the splendid pleasure.

Not being able to hold himself up any longer Sheldon collapsed on top of Penny. A few seconds later he rolled off of Penny; his mind just couldn't grasp what just transpired between them. The whole experience felt surreal. Who would have thought that Dr. Sheldon Cooper Ph.D. would find out that he wasn't always a creature of habit, by banishing his ever-challenging neighbor Penny? He definitely has to banish her again; which shouldn't be too hard; she is after all Penny – who knows what he'll do next! But for now they'll start off with a clean slate.

"Penny…I rescind your strikes…" Sheldon breathlessly said, placing his hand on his chest, trying to calm his still fast beating heart.

Penny brushed her hair back from framing her flush face and with a giggle she grabbed her comforter to cover their naked bodies.

"You are no longer banished." With a smirk Penny turned to look at Sheldon.

"Can I sit wherever I want?"

Penny burst in a fit of laughter when she saw Sheldon's face twitch.


End file.
